Uncharmed in Storybrooke
by Primrose Grace Halliwell
Summary: The charmed ones, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt are cursed and living in Storybrooke. Is Emma is foster care or with her parents? Is Wyatt with his mom or Regina? read my story to find out
1. Chapter 1

The Charmed Ones and Wyatt are cursed in Storybrooke.

cursed names are:

Piper = Hazel (Haze) Woods

Phoebe = Baylie (Bay) Lockwood

Paige = Mirelle Lakerose

Wyatt = Preston Mills (adopted by Regina through the curse)

(The lullaby, Regina sang to Preston is mine, so if you like it and want to use it I one of your stories please give me credit for it. Other than that I am more than happy to let you use it in one of your stories)

* * *

><p>(In the Enchanted Forest, Emma is born right as the curse is brought about and Charming doesn't have time to take her to the wardrobe. Despite being in different worlds, 18 month old, Wyatt senses Emma's great power and orbs his mommy, Auntie Paige, Auntie Phoebe and himself to the Enchanted Forest)<p>

Piper: (looks at Wyatt, concerned) Wyatt, where did you orb us to

Wyatt: (whispers) Emma

Phoebe: (looks at the gray clouds that seem to be spreading) What is that?

Paige: With our luck, probably something bad

(Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt get knocked out and wake up in separate houses not remembering who they were or each other)

(At Hazel's house, Hazel gets ready for the day and walks out side running into Mary Margret, David and baby Emma)

Hazel: Hello Mary Margret (nods her head and smiles) David. Congrats on your new daughter, Emma.

Mary Margret: Hello Haze

David: Morning Haze

(Hazel walks into Granny's for breakfast and sees Mirelle and Baylie)

Hazel: Hi Mirelle, Hello Baylie

Mirelle/Baylie: Hi Hazel, good morning

(At the mayor's house, Preston wakes up and cries to alert his mommy that he is awake. Regina runs to her son's room and holds him)

Regina: (singing) My precious little baby

settle down for the night

hush little baby

and sleep tight

rest your head

cause I am here

(Preston has calmed down now, so she stops singing and kisses her son on the head)

Regina: I love you, Preston

Preston: (baby talk) Mama, wuv you

Regina: I know, baby, I love you more though

Preston: (baby talk) Hunry mama hunry

Regina: Alright lets get you something to eat.

(Regina walks downstairs to the kitchen with her son. She cuts up a banana into small slices and feeds it to Preston. Then she plays with him, because being the mayor's son he has lots of toys.)

(One year later, Preston is two years old and Emma is one.)

(At the mayor's house, Regina is sitting at her desk and Preston is playing on the floor with some toy cars)

Preston: Mama, where Papa?

Regina: (sad and tearing up) He couldn't be with us

Preston: Oh sowry mama

Regina: (tearing up) It's not your fault

Preston: I make you cry

Regina: (still tearing up) That's not your fault, either. I just miss him. He was a wonderful guy.

Preston: Ok mama

(At Mary Margret and David's house with Emma. David is sitting with Emma, playing with her)

Emma: (smiles) Mama

David: (excited) Mary Margret, she did it. She said mama.

(Mary Margret runs into the living room where Emma and David are)

Mary Margret: Come on Emma, say it again

Emma: (smiles) Mama Sow

David: I think know what Sow means. It means Snow, as in Snow White.

Mary Margret: Those fairy tales are getting in her head.

David: Sorry, that's my fault. I've been reading Snow White to her.

Emma: (smiles) Mama Sow

Mary Margret: David is she calling Me, mama Snow?

David: I don't know

Emma: (smiles and nods) mama Sow

David: I guess that's a yes

Mary Margret: Why though?

David: I don't know. Maybe she thinks you look like Snow White.

(Another year later, At the mayor's house, Preston is 3 years old and he can't sleep. He gets out of his Toy Story toddler bed and walks into his mommy's room and lays next to her on the bed)

Preston: Mommy?

Regina: Yes baby?

Preston: Will you sing to me?

Regina: Of course, I will (singing) My precious little baby

settle down for the night

hush little baby

and sleep tight

rest your head

cause I am here

Preston: Thanks. Mama, where is that song from?

Regina: I made it up when you were a baby

Preston; I love it, and I love you, mama. Good night

Regina: Good night, Pres. I love you more

(At Mary Margret and David's house during the day, Emma is two. Mary Margret is washing the dishes and Emma is standing next to her observing how she does it)

Emma: Mama?

Mary Margret: Yes sweetheart?

Emma: You Snow White

Mary Margret: What?

Emma: You Snow White

Mary Margret: Why am I Snow White?

Emma: You wook wike Snow White in my book.

Mary Margret: Oh Emma, you know that is just a story, right?

Emma: No, it weal

Mary Margret: Ok, I'm Snow White. Is daddy, Prince Charming?

Emma: (smiles) Yes

* * *

><p>Up next Bayle and Hazel will have a talk and there will be more Emma and Preston. I hope you like it so far.<p>

Baylie has found out something about Storybrooke. Hazel is going crazy or is she?

Please comment, your comments make my day even if it is feedback. I love feedback, it makes me a better writer.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hazel and Baylie are at Granny's for lunch)

Hazel: I haven't seen you in a while

Baylie: I know, I missed you

Hazel: Me (pauses because she thinks she heard a baby) too

Baylie: (confused) What?

Hazel: I know this is crazy, but I think I heard a baby

Baylie: Yep, you're crazy. You never had kids, or even got married.

Hazel: I know, but I never found by soul mate.

Baylie: Have you ever gotten the vibe that we are different than everybody else?

Hazel: Sometimes, but not really.

Baylie: I don't think Storybrooke us supposed to even exist. The other day, I looked up Storybrooke, Maine on google maps and it wasn't there. Nothing even showed up.

Hazel: Well I have to go. I promised Lacey I would help her at the library.

Baylie: Ok (Hazel and Baylie hug, when suddenly Baylie has a premonition of what happened when Wyatt orbed then to the Enchanted forest and then the curse came) Bye Haze

Hazel: Bye Bay

(1 year later, Preston is 4 and he sees his mom talking to a heart)

Preston: (scared) Mama?

Regina: (puts Graham's heart back into the box) Preston, that's not what it looks like. (slowly approaches Preston)

Preston: (instinctively puts up his force field) Stay away from me. You're not my mama.

Regina: Yes, I am. I've raised you since you were a baby. Your mother abandoned you on the street and I saved your life.

Preston: (still has his force field up) Then what were you doing?

Regina: It was business, Pres. I will never hurt anyone, I promise.

Preston: (puts his force field down and hugs his mama) I love you, mama.

Regina: (embraces her son and sighs a sigh of relief) I love you too, baby.

(At Mary Margret and David's house, Emma is 3)

Emma: Daddy?

David: Yes princess?

Emma: Let's have an Emma and Daddy day

David: Ok, what do you want to do

Emma: Let's go to the park

David: Ok lets get our shoes on then

(2 hours later after returning home from the park)

David: Mary Margret, we're home

Mary Margret: (runs down the stairs to greet them) Welcome home (looks at Emma) Oh Em, I see you managed to bring half of mother nature back with you.

David: Yeah, this little one dug holes for thirty minutes

Emma: (disappointed) Daddy, that 'opposed to be a secret?

David: Sorry princess

Mary Margret: Ok well I guess you need a bath then, sweetie.

Emma: (defiantly) No baf, mommy. No baf

Mary Margret: You need a bath sweetie. You're all dirty

Emma: (defiantly) No baf, I wike dirty.

Mary Margret: Come on, we can make it a bubble bath.

(Emma was about to cave, but then she reminded herself that she didn't want a bath)

Emma: (defiantly) No baf, mommy!

Mary Margret: (sternly) Emma Grace, if you don't take a bath you are going to time out

Emma: Fine (Emma marches up stairs to the bathroom, and David laughs quietly to himself about how long it took to convince Emma to take a bath)

Mary Margret: Since you think this is so funny, David. Next time she refuses to take a bath, it will be your responsibility to convince her to take a bath. (Then she starts to walk upstairs to give Emma her bath)

David: (mumbles) Great! Me and my sense of humor.

* * *

><p>Next up is Preston's first day of school? How do you think he will react?<p>

Also do you think one of the sisters is going to figure out who they are? If so which one?


	3. Chapter 3

Regina: ok baby, I'll see you later. I love you

Preston: Mama, don't leave

Regina: You'll have lots of fun, Pres. I promise

Preston: Ok, bye mama. I love you.

(Baylie walks by the school and sees Preston with Regina, when suddenly she has a premonition of her and Wyatt)

Baylie: (whispers) Wyatt? (then she has another premonition of her and Wyatt playing together. Then she whispers) Wyatt!

(Baylie wants to go over there and hug Wyatt, because she misses him, now that she remembers. She realizes that anything she does now wouldn't help because he doesn't remember her, and the mayor would kill her, not literally though. Baylie decides that she will talk to Mayor Mills later and continues on with her walk. An hour or so later, Baylie knocks on the mayor's door)

Regina: (opens the door) How may I help you?

Baylie: My name is Phoebe Halliwell and it appears that "your son" is actually my nephew.

Regina: How is that?

Baylie: His mom is my sister and his name is Wyatt.

Regina: That shows how much you know, his name is Preston.

Baylie: No, it is not it is Wyatt.

Regina: Fine, tell me some things about "Wyatt" (coughs) Preston

Baylie: When he gets scared he puts up a blue force field it protects him.

Regina: That what that blue bubble was. I saw him use it last year.

Baylie: I don't know where you and all these other people in the town are from, but my sisters, my nephew and I aren't from there. I also know that this town shouldn't exist. It isn't even on a map.

Regina: You ARE NOT getting my son. I can promise you that

Baylie: Watch me

Regina: Miss Halliwell, you don't know what I'm capable of.

Baylie; And you clearly don't know who me and my sisters are, or who my nephew is.

Regina: Goodbye Miss Halliwell

(At Mary Margret and David's house, Emma is 4)

(Emma is hiding in the closet from her mom because she has to go to the doctor for the chicken pox vaccine and she doesn't want to because she hates shots)

Mary Margret: Emma, where are you? (pause waiting for Emma to come out) Emma, come on, we're going to be late (sternly) Emma Grace Nolan, come out or you will be in big trouble (pauses waiting for Emma to come out apologizing) 1...2...3...4

(When Emma hears her mom start counting, she gets scared because when her mom starts counting it means she means business)

Emma: (Thinks) Oh shoot she is counting (Emma comes out of the hall closets with her head hung low) I'm sowry, mommy.

Mary Margret: I forgive you sweetie. Now let's go to the doctor

Emma: (a little scared) Ok

(At Regina's house after she picks up Preston from school)

Preston: Mama? What happen to papa?

Regina: I already told you. He couldn't be with us.

Preston: Mama? Remember last year you told me I was adopted. (Regina nods) Where are my birth parents?

Regina: They're alive

Preston: Where do they live?

Regina: I don't know baby. They abandoned you.

Preston: I love you, mama.

Regina: I love you too, baby.

(1 year later, Emma is five and she starts school)

Mary Margret: Alright sweetie, if you need me I will be in room 4a. Ok?

Emma: Ok, mommy Snow

Mary Margret: Goodbye I love you baby

Emma: I love you too, mommy Snow

Mary Margret: (sweetly) Sweetheart, you can't keep calling me that. At home I'm fine with it, but not at school, ok?

Emma: Ok mommy

* * *

><p>What will happen next when Preston remembers who he really is? Will he find his birth mom or will he be stuck with Regina?<p>

Please comment, I'd really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Granny: Hey kiddo

Preston: Do you know where Hazel Woods lives?

Granny: Yes, she lives at 37 Enchanted Dr.

Preston: Thanks

(Preston leaves that dinner and walks until he arrives at 37 Enchanted Dr. He is so nervous, with all kinds of thoughts running through his head, but he eventually pushes them aside and knocks on the door)

Hazel: (opens the door) Hello? Can I help you?

Preston: Are you Hazel Woods?

Hazel: Yes why?

Preston: Because I'm your son

Hazel: Sorry kid, I don't have a son

Preston: Yes you do. We were separated by the curse eight years ago. I orbed you and my two aunts to the Enchanted Forest, because I sensed great power.

Hazel: Who are your aunts?

Preston: Here they are Mirelle and Baylie, but their names are Phoebe and Paige.

Hazel: What's your name, kid?

Preston: The curse changed it to Preston, but you and dad named me Wyatt.

(Suddenly something clicks in Hazel and she remembers everything including the fact that her name is actually Piper Halliwell and this boy, Wyatt is actually her son)

Piper: Wyatt, I'm so sorry

Wyatt: It's ok, you were cursed

Piper: Let's go get your aunts Phoebe and Paige.

Wyatt: (hugs Piper) Mama, I missed you

Piper: I missed you too, Wyatt

(At Baylie's house, Wyatt and Piper knock on the door)

Baylie: (opens the door) Hazel, Preston what are you doing here?

Piper: (hugs Baylie) I missed you

Baylie: Piper? What is going on?

Piper: Ok, what is your name? (Baylie looks confused) Your non-Storybrooke name.

Baylie: Phoebe

Wyatt: And who am I?

Phoebe: My nephew, Wyatt. I figured this all out four years ago when I had a premonition

Piper: Why didn't you say anything?

Phoebe: I was scared

Wyatt: (hugs Phoebe) That's ok, Aunt Phoebe. I forgive you

Phoebe: (hugs Wyatt back) Alright let's go get your Aunt Paige.

(At Mirelle's house, Phoebe knocks on the door)

Mirelle: (opens the door) Um hello? Can I help you guys?

Phoebe: Take my hands, Mirelle. It'll explain everything (Mirelle takes Phoebe's hands and sees herself, Piper, Phoebe and Wyatt)

Mirelle: Piper! Phoebe! Wyatt! I'm so happy to see you guys. Wyatt you're so grown up

Wyatt: (hugs Paige) Auntie Paige, I missed you

Piper: Wyatt, don't you have school?

Wyatt: Of course, I'm 9. I ran away, so I could find you guys.

Piper: (shocked) You what?

Wyatt: You guys are my family, and family means we should always stick together

Piper: Well, I guess I'll take you to school

(Suddenly Graham pulls up to the curb, because Regina asked him to look for Preston)

Graham: (sighs) There you are Preston. Miss Blanchard called your mom and she called me to come find you. (he grabs Preston's hand and Preston pulls away)

Wyatt: My name is Wyatt

Graham: Is that what these crazy people told you?

Wyatt: (snaps) I figured it out on my own and their not crazy, their my family. Madam mayor took me from my family when she casts the curse, not that you would remember.

Graham: Your mother isn't going to be happy

Wyatt: (yells angrily) madam mayor isn't my mama (points to Piper) She is

Graham: Whatever but I have to take you to school

Wyatt: No, my mama is walking me

Piper: Alright come on Wyatt

Wyatt: Coming mama

(Wyatt walks to school with his mama and his two aunts. As they walk away Graham mumbles something up her breath)

Graham: (mumbles) Feisty kid

Wyatt: Mama, are you and my aunts picking me up?

Piper: Of course, I love you and don't want to miss another day in your life.

Wyatt: Bye love you

Phoebe/Paige: Bye Wyatt love you

Wyatt: I love you too

(At school before Wyatt goes out to recess)

Mary Margret: Preston, where were you?

Wyatt: I had to find someone

Mary Margret: Who?

Wyatt: My birth mom

Mary Margret: Oh ok, I understand

(On the playground, at recess Emma and Wyatt meet)

Wyatt: (walks up to Emma and smiles) Hi

Emma: (smiles) Hi

Wyatt: I'm Wyatt

Emma: I'm Emma

Wyatt: (whispers) Emma

Emma: Huh?

Wyatt: How old are you?

Emma: 8, I'm in Ms. Water's class

Wyatt: I'm 9, I'm in Mrs. Blanchard's class

Emma: She's my mama

Wyatt': Cool. Can I tell you something that I know?

Emma: What is it?

Wyatt: One day, you will do a wonderful thing.

Emma: (excited) Really? What is it?

Wyatt: You'll break the curse that an evil queen cast on this town

Emma: (confused) This town is cursed?

Wyatt: Yes, but I have to go now. Bye Emma

Emma: Bye Wyatt

Wyatt: Ok and Emma, don't tell your mom about me

Emma: (nods) Ok Wyatt

(As Wyatt walks away)

Wyatt: (mumbles to himself) That's the power that attracted me to the Enchanted forest. That's the Emma, whose power I sensed. I have to help her. She has to break the curse in 20 years. (thinks in his head) Oy, that's a long time.

* * *

><p>Will Wyatt train Emma to channel her powers and help her break the curse of will the town be cursed forever? Now that Wyatt has his family, will they leave town or will they stay in the town they have lived in for eight years?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

(The next day at school, Emma and Wyatt are talking)

Wyatt: I have somethings to talk to you about, but not here. Can you come over to my house after school?

Emma: I have to ask my mama?

Wyatt: Ok, the name she knows me by is Preston, because of my adoptive mom. (Emma goes to classroom 4a to ask her mom is she can go to Wyatt/Preston's house)

Emma: Mama?

Mary Margret: Yes sweetheart?

Emma: Can I go to Wy... Preston's house after school?

Mary Margret: Sure. Can you ask if his mom can drop you off?

Emma: Sure Mama

(Emma walks back to the hall where her and Wyatt were talking)

Emma: My mommy said yes as long as your mom can drop me off at home.

Wyatt: I'm sure she can. Since I found my birth mom she hasn't said no to anything. I think she is afraid of losing me.

Emma: Ok

(When Regina comes to pick up Preston/ Wyatt)

Regina: Hi Preston

Wyatt: Hi, can Emma come over? You'll have to drop her off at home though.

Regina: Um...(is about to say no but she remembers that Preston has his birth mom whom he can run to) Um... sure

Wyatt: Thanks (calls to Emma) Come on, Emma

Emma: Coming, bye mommy. I love you

Mary Margaret: Bye sweetheart, love you too

(At the mayors house in Preston/Wyatt's room, Wyatt and Emma are talking)

Wyatt: (takes the Once Upon a Time book out) Yesterday I found this book in my closet. I started reading it and realized, the people in this town looks the fairytale characters. (opens the book to Snow White) Who's this?

Emma: My mommy! I knew she was Snow White and my daddy was Prince Charming

Wyatt: Exactly (shows Emma the evil queen) Who is that?

Emma: Madam Mayor

Wyatt: I want you to have this. It will help you break the curse.

Emma: Wyatt, I believe you about the curse

Wyatt: Do you believe that I'm not from the Enchanted Forest, which was where all these people lived before?

Emma: Yes, but how did you get there?

Wyatt: I have a power called orbing. I orbed to the Enchanted Forest eight years ago on October 23 because I sensed great power. I realize now that that power was you. You possess great power Emma.

Emma: (confused) I do?

Wyatt: Yes, because you are the product of true love. The strongest magic there is.

Emma: Wow! (curious) Can I tell my mama, Wyatt?

Wyatt: No, but once you break the curse she and everyone will remember their fairytale lives.

Emma: Ok, so this is our secret?

Wyatt: Yes, I think we need a code name?

Emma: Like what?

Wyatt: Operation Emma, because you are the one to break the curse.

Emma: (smiles) I like it

Wyatt: Alright then it's settled we have to work on Operation Emma. First, training.

Emma: (confused) Training?

Wyatt: Yes, training you to use your powers

Emma: (excited) When do we start?

Wyatt: Tomorrow after school at the well

Emma: Ok

(The next day after school Emma and Wyatt walk to the well together after telling their parents, of course.)

Emma: So, what do we start with first?

Wyatt: Well we don't know what your powers are so we have to test you.

Emma: Ok how?

Wyatt: I'll show you. (uses his power of telekinesis to create a leaf and dirt monster to attack Emma, which Emma uses levitation to levitate herself and the ground around her to float above the monster. Upon Emma doing this the monster dissipates to the ground. Both Emma and Wyatt are shocked)

Emma: (shocked) Did I do that?

Wyatt: Yes, I think you did.

Emma: (excited) Cool! That was awesome.

Wyatt: Ok meet me here again tomorrow at 10 am?

Emma: Ok

Wyatt: I'll train you some more tomorrow. We don't want to push it, your magic is different from mine.

Emma: Ok Wy, I trust you

(The next day at 10 am, Emma and Wyatt meet at the well again)

Emma: What are we doing today?

Wyatt: Sword fighting

Emma: (shocked) You can sword fight?

Wyatt: Yeah, I looked up a few videos on how and practices all day yesterday.

Emma: Ok

(Wyatt shows Emma the basics with a wooden sword, since he can't use a real one. Then he gives Emma another wooden sword to follow along with. Then he let's her practice before challenging her to a practice dual. For the first time, Emma did surprisingly well.)

Wyatt: That was great Emma. It appears you take after your dad.

Emma: Thanks your a great teacher

Wyatt: Do you wanna go to Granny's. All that sword fighting made me hungry

Emma: Yeah me too. Let's go

Wyatt: I'll race you there

Emma: I bet I'll win

(20 years later, Emma is 28 years old and Wyatt is 29. He trained Emma everyday and now she is ready to break the curse. Only one problem though , she doesn't believe anymore. Regina still wants to stop Emma from breaking the curse, so she gives Emma an apple tart made with a sleeping curse infused apple. Emma and Wyatt are at Emma's apartment in Storybrooke. Emma is about to eat the apple tart when Wyatt stops her.)

Wyatt: (sternly) Where'd you get that?

Emma: Regina

Wyatt: (grabs the apple tart out of Emma's hand) Don't eat that. You may not believe in the curse anymore, but I still do and I believe in you. (takes a bite of the apple tart and immediately faints)

Emma: (screams) Wy, I'm sorry. I believe you. (kisses Wyatt on the forehead and a pulse of magic runs through the town, breaking the curse and awakening Wyatt)

Wyatt: (gasps for breath) Emma, you saved me. I knew you would. (looks around) I think you also broke the curse.

Emma: (looks around too) I did, didn't I

The

End

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this story and there will be a sequel.<p> 


End file.
